Generally, in times of an increasing number of communication applications providing wireless connectivity capabilities, there is a growing need of an over-the-air measurement chamber and an over-the-air measurement method for performing measurements with respect to such applications in order to verify their correct functioning especially under different temperature conditions.
EP3035730B1 relates to a measurement housing adapted to receive at least one mobile communication device for measurement of a wireless communication of said mobile communication device, wherein said measurement housing is transparent to high frequency signals and comprises a temperature control unit adapted to control an internal temperature within said measurement housing. However, in accordance with said document, the mobile communication device cannot be positioned in a flexible manner during measuring, which disadvantageously leads to a limited accuracy and a reduced efficiency of the respective measurement.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an over-the-air measurement chamber and an over-the-air measurement method in order to allow for performing measurements, especially measurements regarding wireless connectivity capabilities under different temperature conditions, with respect to a device under test in a flexible manner, thereby ensuring a high accuracy and efficiency of the measurement.